Backpacks are commonly used to carry items. In its simplest form, a backpack generally consist of a cloth sack carried on one's back and secured with two straps that go over the shoulders. Most often, the majority of items carried in backpacks are stowed within the interior of the pack, that is within the cloth sack or pack body. While backpacks are available in a variety of sizes, shapes and configurations, the conventional backpack designs heretofore maintain the basic sack configurations where items stowed within the pack interior are only accessible through openings in the pack body.
The backpack of this invention has a main body that unfolds to lie flat providing ready access to the contents of the pack and various separate accessory pouches carried within the main body of the pack. The main body of the backpack is formed by a flat back panel, a pair of flat side panels and a top panel. The side panels and the top panel are integrally connected to the back panel and fold together to fashion the main body of the backpack in a folded orientation and unfold to lie flat side-by-side in an unfolded orientation. The panels are adapted to selectively support a variety of detachable accessory pouches for stowing items to be carried in the backpack.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.